


Just Another Hour

by Stop_Klancing_Around



Series: Daily Shifts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of a fight, Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_Klancing_Around/pseuds/Stop_Klancing_Around
Summary: After a particularly large fight between the both of them, Lance and Keith stop talking to each other for a week. During that time, Lance begins to clean Keith's temporary room and notices a poem.





	Just Another Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Cas here,
> 
> I'm sorry that I went MIA at for two months. I have been in college and it's been slowly kicking my ass. Ray and I have been working on a few fics for this AU on our spare time. 
> 
> Plus, even though my Tumblr account says I'm on semi-hiatus, I am taking prompts for this au. It's just that it will be posted after the 19 of December (or later depending on my schedule).
> 
> Thank you [Ray](http://raythenerdyfangirl.tumblr.com) for betaing this once again

Lance has been on edge since the fight with Keith and it's been a week. He couldn’t bring himself to even look at Keith even though they share an apartment. Ever since the fight, everything has been different. They don’t talk anymore, Keith moved to the spare room that was far away from their shared one, and the tension between them has been growing tenfolds just when they are within arms reach of each other. 

There has been a negative side effect to this that affected the both of them as well. Keith has been losing sleep and has begun to roam around the space in his room and sometimes in the living room. Lance knows this because the app on his phone gives off a loud alarm when this happens. After the lake incident, Pidge, Hunk, and Matt have given Keith a watch and an app to everyone in the group to alert them if Keith is active in the night. From the dark bags under his eyes, it looks like Keith’s nightmares had come back too. 

Lance would’ve helped him but he was too caught up with his own problems. Lately, Lance been in a mood that even Allura started to notice. He stopped taking care of himself and he had barely passed his midterm for one of his classes. For the most part, he has been better at taking care of his mood but not enough to keep the others from asking. He would brush them off about it until Hunk called him out on his shit. Literally. 

With that being said, Keith lifted a voice message and Lance hasn’t opened it out of spite for two whole days. From Lance’s point of view, he hadn’t gotten the time to listen to it with all of the studying and working. Today he was inside Keith’s room cleaning some of the mess that accumulated. It was all balled up paper. ‘Why didn’t he use the waste bin at the door’ he thought as he unraveled one of the papers. He noticed Keith’s handwriting in the black ink that was etched onto the paper. Lance knew that he was a poet and sometimes wrote out his frustrations on paper. He has been to a few of his slams and won a couple of them. Lance knew sometimes he’d lash out on paper and what to expect when he began to read it. That is why he was shocked when he noticed a different tone in this poem.

Last week I was thinking about what I was going to do for our future. It was all planned out with you like the stars in the sky.

I wanted to build a family like the Empire State Building where we stand as one and nothing can take us down

Or start our career and base it from every single thing that we have planned out from both of our graphite smeared sketchbooks and misplaced ideas on those notepads that I keep buying from the dollar markets

Let me stop rambling for a second and tell you this

This probably sounds cheesy but I want to tell you that I love you. 

Okay yeah, that's too cheesy, even for me.

I have an hour left on this call, well, less than that. 

Hold on I need to craft these words together. But time is really not by my side. As much as I would like to craft these fast pacing minutes into hours. I can't find the right words to fit around both of our beating hearts. 

And the questions that ponder my mind are

What do I want to say to you...

What do I need to say to you...

Why am I wasting time...

How much time do I have left...

How bout this:  
I'll list all the things I like about you then you can judge me from there.

I love your smile that makes both of our worlds seem brighter than your pearly whites

Your lips that manage to find mine through every thick hailstorm or light rain shower

The way your arms snake around my waist and cradles me into the ‘great bear hug’

When you manage to take your fire and share it with me, even though I manage to put it out one way or another

The clothes that we have begun to share every time my clothes “were” missing in crime

The way the bed sinks when you’re there by my side

Those ocean eyes that linger, but that when we confide with each other

The sweet affection that you have generously bathe me in 

The way you love. It was like God made you just for you to love me and only me

Just everything about you

Oh.

There are too many things that I love about you and now time is slipping away through my fingertips.

What am I supposed to do without you? Who would be there to dry my tears? Why am I slipping away from your fingertips? Why aren't you answering my call?

Five minutes isn't enough. Everything is so dark now.

Are you there?

Are you here? 

This bed doesn't feel like you anymore. I can't see that bright smile. Oh god, I can’t see anything anymore. 

And I wasted this final hour rambling.

And the only thing I really wanted to tell you before I go is that...

 

Keith didn’t finish it and Lance couldn’t see the paper anymore because the tears began to cascade rapidly out of his face. All Lance can think of is ‘what have I done?’. He picks his phone up and begins to call his voicemail.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering, that poem is actually an original of mine and I have altered it a bit to fit this au. 
> 
> Until next time  
> [Tumblr](http://stop-klancing-around.tumblr.com)


End file.
